One Direction Tour!
by PeytonAnne
Summary: Taylor Justice is just an average 17-year-old who loves music. What will happen when One Direction spots her at their Baltimore concert? Note: I DO NOT own One Direction. Some profiles are included to learn about the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Taylor Justice**

**Age: **17

**Height: **5'9"

**About: **I love music! 3 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Taylor POV**

"Oh my gosh, Riley, I got us One Direction tickets for tonight! I'll pick you up in an hour." I have to look amazing. I can't believe I could afford front row tickets! I paint my nails with polka dots and put on some mascara and lip balm. I'm wearing my favorite t-shirt (zebra print), a purple blazer, and blue jeans. I French braid my hair, add a flower barrette, and slip on some one inch heels. Time to drive to Riley's house! "Hey, Taylor!" she says. "Wow," I say. She is wearing a pink V-neck and a polka dotted skirt. "Wow, yourself," Riley says. "One Direction is totally gonna fall in love with us!"

**Harry POV**

It's time for the concert. Time to go see thousands of screaming girls asking me to prom or something stupid like "Marry me, Harry." Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall, and I rise onto stage on our platforms. One girl in particular stands out in the front row. I love her smile. We sing our set and walk offstage…except me. I pull up my hood and sneak off to meet that girl. There's only one person wearing purple. I tap her on the shoulder and she stops a girl in pink to face me. "Hi," she says. Her voice is beautiful, too. "What's your name?" I ask, disguising my voice. "Um, Taylor, you?" I grab her hand and pull her into the concert arena. I pull my hood off. "I'm Harry." I shake her hand. Her friend screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taylor POV**

"Can you sing?" Harry asks. I am silent, so Riley nudges my arm. I begin singing "What Makes You Beautiful" by, well, him. Harry joins in. After we finish the song, he invites me backstage. "I'll take your car keys," Riley says. I reach in my pocket and toss them to her. "Treat him well," I say. She nods and scurries off. "Is that you, Harry?" I hear the Irish accent and know it's Niall. Harry starts walking toward the stage. He turns around when I don't follow. "What are you waiting for, love?" he asks as he grabs my hand and pulls me forward. I now notice Niall has a couple sandwiches in his hands. This makes me laugh under my breath. I feel something touch my right hip and realize Harry has wrapped his arm around my back. My cheeks flush and I grin. This has to be a dream. Except it's not.

**Harry POV**

I walk Taylor to the stage and the platform sinks. She pulls her hood up and tightens it. "Don't worry," I say pulling her closer. I open the door to our backstage lounge. Louis and Zayn are sitting on the couch, Niall is heating up a corn dog, and the shower is running. "Hazza!" they all shout. Louis comes up and kisses my cheek. The shower stops and Liam walks out of the bathroom. "Hazza, who's that?" he asks. "This is Taylor," I say. "She was in the front row." I pull her hood down and lead her to the couch. I introduce every band member. Zayn points at her and smiles with wide eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Taylor POV**

I wake up and hit my head. Wait a second. Where am I? I turn to get up and I fall off my bunk. Wait…my bunk?! Oh, right. I'm with One Direction. Zayn runs in the room. Liam closely follows. Harry, Louis, and Niall come after him. "Are you okay?" Liam asks as Zayn takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Yeah," I say. "I just hit my head and fell off the bunk." "Now that you're awake, let's hang out!" Louis says. We all head to the living room. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Well," Harry says. "That was the last stop on our tour, so, home, I guess." "Wait," Niall says. "Harry said you're a good singer, why don't you open for us on our next tour?" "Yeah!" the rest of the boys yell. "Okay," I say. Liam throws me his cellphone. "Why don't you call and tell your parents that you'll be gone for a while," he says. Little did he know that I didn't need to.

**Zayn POV**

Man, Taylor's pretty. She went with Louis outside to McDonald's. She comes in the door. "Vas happening?" I say. She smiles. "Hello, Zayn," Louis says. He blows me air kisses. "I'm starving!" Niall says. "You guys are so weird," Taylor says. "And _you_ love it," Harry says. We set out this huge feast and sit on the floor to eat. When we're done, we all squish onto the couch and start watching TV. After about an hour Taylor starts breathing heavily. Apparently, everyone noticed and we all look at her. Her eyes are closed. "I'll take her to bed," I whisper. I pick her up like a little girl and carry her to a bunk. I watch her sleep for a few minutes then kiss her forehead and head back to the living room.


End file.
